I trust you, but don't touch me
by Ififall
Summary: When Awkward sex goes wrong...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Prompts from "otp prompt lists" on tumblr.

* * *

 _Prompt Number 12: "You've broken the bed, and my back I think"_

* * *

They hadn't stopped making out, since Mason had opened the door. Scott came in, stripped his jacket off, left it in the hallway and pulled Mason closer to him, by the time they'd reached the bedroom, Scott could sense how hard they both were. He opened the door and picked his boyfriend up under his arm-pits.

Scott picking him up wasn't new, but he'd never tried it in the bedroom before.

"Wha...what are you doing?"

"I thought I could throw you on the bed in style"

* * *

"Babe...Wait, throw, don't you need to be a few more inches cl-" Mason was cut off as his boyfriend threw him onto the bed.

As soon as Mason's back hit the mattress, he began swearing in pain. He leaned up rubbing his lower back as Scott joined him on the bed.

"Dirty talk? Early, but I like it" Scott said leaning forward slowly to kiss him.

* * *

Mason shuffled away painfully, revealing the huge dent in the bed.

"Shit! That wasn't dirty talk ass-hole. My back's killing me and we've gotta get a new bed before Liam brings Erica over. What am I going to say? I don't want to explain this fucking disaster. Can you help me off?" Mason asks holding out his hand.

"Off? We can still do stuff, I'll just turn you over" He teased.

* * *

"SCOTT!" Mason yelled as the Were firmly grabbed his hand.


	2. Laugh of Lust

A/N: Strong Language

* * *

Prompt number 1, _"I'm sorry about these weird Sex noises"_ prompt.

* * *

"You'll bite me hard right?" Mason asked.

Scott frowns, before nodding just a touch. Mason can tell he's only doing this for his benefit. He's told him a thousand times, he's not turning anyone anymore. He can't deal with the responsibility and the guilt. What if they can't handle the Were lifestyle. What if they suffered like hell and didn't make it?

Scott was determined not to let it happen to his boyfriend.

* * *

He slides himself on top sinking his teeth in while trying to lick his collar bone. Mason responds with a high pitched moan that makes him harder.

"Shit, I'm sorry" Mason says bursting into laughter. "I sounded like a Hyena!"

He's chuckling and his chest is rising, Scott pulls back his fangs and pushes his boyfriends chest back onto the bed.

* * *

"I can't bite you when you're laughing"

"I'm sorry!" Mason sighs. "You've got me panting like a dog!"

Scott moves off of him, turning Mason onto his side he roughly slaps his ass.

* * *

"Arrrghh" Mason happily whines.

"I don't mind the panting though, it's hot" Scott smiles, kissing him on the cheek.


	3. Strip-pleaser

A/N: Prompt number 10...

* * *

 _"Is a strip tease supposed to be this painful?"_

* * *

He was sure he could do it. It looked easy on TV. He wasn't as flexible as a pole dancer, or as buff as a gym rat. Though it wasn't just about appearances, was it, it was about the moves. He could sense Brett's eyes burning into him.

"You okay there?"

"Great! Awesome!" Mason fudged.

* * *

He was planning to peel his shirt off, pivot and throw it into his boyfriend's face. He removed the shirt, and spun around only to crash into pain.

"Fuck! Brett this isn't funny!" Mason whined holding his injured knee.

"The hell it isn't! What the fuck were you trying to achieve?" Brett said getting up and pulling him to the sofa.

* * *

"What can I say? Nicole Scherzinger makes this stuff look easy"

Babe, when you strip you're meant to _take everything_ off" Brett smirked, pointing at Mason's other shirt that was clinging to his body. Mason groaned.

"Wanna watch Guardian's of the Galaxy Three?" Mason asked.

Brett got up and tapped his boyfriend's good knee. "You could do with a few pointers. I've had some pretty wild pole dancing nights. Just relax and I'll show you how the professionals strip" Brett winked.


	4. You'll come right?

"All night doesn't really mean all night" Prompt.

* * *

How long has he been down there?

Could have been three minutes or Three hours. Scott tensed as his boyfriend sucked him off. Taking him whole it felt like. He groaned as Mason licked his tip and spread his thighs wider. It was only when his night alarm went off, then he realised that he'd been on him for quite a while.

* * *

"You don't have to impress me you know" Scott said.

"I know, but you haven't...you know..." He said waving around the dick.

"Oh, that doesn't happen all time"

* * *

"Are you saying that just to make me feel better" Mason asks now stroking him with his hand.

Scott grabs Mason by the arms and gently pulls him up. Mason slides up onto his chest and starts playing with his hair. He sticks it up in tufts so it's spiking from all directions.

"Hey!" Scott whines. "You know I have a million stylists that have to tame this beast!" He said making a gesture to his hair.

* * *

"You look scruffy and sexy" Mason admits.

"You know what would make me feel better?" Scott enquires.

"Lube?

"No, A kiss" Scott said, kissing his boyfriend on the forehead.,


	5. Bad Ass Fantasy

"Fantasies should stay just that prompt"

* * *

"What have you got for me?" Scott asks leaning into kiss him.

"I was hoping you'd say that" Mason said taking his hand and leading him to their room.

Scott could sense his boyfriends nervousness. They were both nervous. It was Scott's birthday, and Nine times out of Ten, Mason always raised the bar. He stands, by the door tapping it with his fingers.

* * *

"I've got a little surprise for you in there, something you've wanted for _a while_ " He grins.

"What!" Scott shouts before lowering his voice. Are we gonna do stuff?" He stammers. Leaning towards his partners cheek.

"Maybe..."

* * *

"Like? Teacher, Bad student, Doctor patient, Nine, One-One Operator and Fire-fighter?" Scott asks.

"Wow, you never told me about that one! No, this is better!" Mason said opening the door.

Scott smiles walking in, expecting to see uniform, his favourite Cherry and Hazelnut cookies and handcuffs. He stiffens when he sees the tall tanned figure on the bed.

* * *

"Let's face it, Scott, I'm the best present you've ever had" Brett leers leaning up. He unbuttons his shirt and they can both smell the arrogance of him.

"Mase, a word..." Scott says pointing out into the hallway. Mason follows him and Scott pulls him into the living room.

" _Happy sexy Birthday!"_ Mason grins.

* * *

"You got me Brett Talbot for my birthday?" Scott asks.

"Damn right I did! I'm officially the best boyfriend ever" Mason said leaning up for a kiss.

Scott gently pushes him away. Trying to find the right words that wouldn't make his boyfriend upset. He wants to keep him happy, but have the birthday that he wants.

* * *

"I know this probably took a ton off effort..." Scott said.

"Not really, when I told him how much you talk about his ass..."

" _I don't want him here"_ Scott whispers.

* * *

"You're just nervous. Why don't you guys just make out, while I watch? You'll calm down then"

Scott throws himself down on the chair and sighs. "Brett's just fantasy Mase, I wanted it to stay that way"

"What? But it's your Birthday! Time to have fun, push the limits, crush fear in the palm of your hands!" Mason said. Scott shakes his head.

* * *

"No more House of cards for you"

"Fine, more Brett Talbot for us!" Mason said rubbing his shoulders. Scott's surprised that he still wants to go through with this. He wants his boyfriend to make a choice. Well...make the right one.

"You want to fuck him?"

* * *

"With you..." Mason reasons.

"Stop dodging the question. You want Brett right?" Scott asks.

"Of course, but you Two together are going to be so hot!"

"Fine, if you want Brett, have that skank" Scott orders getting up and leaving.


End file.
